


Shut up Gearloose, We all know why you were making clones of yourself!

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Boners, Clones, Coitus Interruptus, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dubious Science, Fake Science, Flirting, For Science!, French Kissing, Gallows Humor, In-Jokes, Insults, Jekyll and Hyde, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Mad Science, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Sarcasm, Science, Self-cest, Some Humor, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Talking, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Whelp, The time travel paradox episode happened. Sure, I could be using that sweet time travel storyline potential but today I am going to focus on the clone army. Because Gyro made a clone army of himself and if that isn't an excuse to self cest. I must be in the wrong business.





	Shut up Gearloose, We all know why you were making clones of yourself!

Gyro Gearloose shaked his head awake and noticed the rope that was roping him down to a chair. He was about half a second into trying to remember how he got there when the answer popped up in front of him. "Hello you self important sack of DICKS!" Joyfully chirpped The Mad Ducktor, "Glad to see you are alive, and wasting everyone's lives for being so." That's about the time he realized that he wasn't the original but a clone. The first day of his existence and he happens to land on the day that this lazy Hyde rip off decides to ruin everything. 

Of course, what else had he expected? Happiness? To actually achieve something of worth? 

"Rather hypocritical of you to say that." The clone pointed out. The pink dressed bird dropped his grin and pulled out a new design of shock shooter, he sighed, "I suggest that you don't piss me off, you and I both know there's plenty to replace your worthless hide." The electric weapon aimed somewhere on his forehead. The green dressed bird blinked apathically at the threat with numb unfeeling cold. Gyro spat, "Shoot me so I don't have to deal with how insufferable you are." The mad scientist glared at him, throwing the phoney toy aside. 

Great job at knowing your own bluffs. 

"Do you know how long I've been cooped up behind Gyro Gearloose? Have you the slightest FUCKING clue!?!" The young tall bird steamed. The mirror reflection sat in silence as he thought about it. Perhaps there was limitations or bugs in the cloning process that was limiting his intelligence but the copy didn't have the foggest idea. Not that he'd admit to it. The one person in this room who was actually hatched grabbed the double by the shirt collar. Sensing that this threat was legitimate, Gyro elected to open his mouth, "How about you making up for that time by doing something Gearloose never could?"

The muffin enjoying villain let go of the bow tied bird, chipping out a single word, "Explain." The copy nodded and continued, "Well, We are the only people who can meet our own standards. He did make clones of himself for a reason." The original body thought a moment on his memory and clicked the puzzle together in the same second. Something he hadn't done yet. The Mad Ducktor was grinning again, pulling Gyro Gearloose in. 

It was surprising how well that actually worked, The double hadn't expected his evil counterpart to already be playing tonsil hockey with him. The chair fell backwards due to the additional weight and movement. It hurt for a moment or two. Both sets of pants were unbuttoned and halfway unzipped when the lights flipped on. The worst possible time for one's boss to show up, no? 

The End.


End file.
